Often an individual desires a light focused to illuminate an area while performing a task or a light directed in a general outward direction for visibility. Holding a flashlight is an option, but such lighting devices are often cumbersome and may detract from the task being completed because the flashlight needs to be hand-held to be able to direct the light at a work site where the user needs illumination. As a result, hands-free lighting such as lighted headgear is often used because the individual desiring illumination does not need to hold the light source.
The lighted headgear can be a lighted hat that is displayed on a store shelf in a manner so that a potential purchaser can operate an activation switch to turn on the light source. To this end, the hat may be provided to the store with a power source already included so that the light source can be activated by the consumer. However, because the lighted hat may be shipped in bulk to the store with the power source included, the power source can be unintentionally activated through contact of the activation switch with an adjacent one of the packed hats. In particular, where the activation switch is positioned on the hat brim, the light source can be inadvertently turned on during shipping by the hat brim of one hat engaging or depressing the activation switch of another hat nested therewith. Such inadvertent activation can drain the power source prior to the hat's display on the store shelf.
Prior packaging arrangements have been configured to allow actuation of a switch to momentarily activate a power source while an item is encased with the packaging, but such prior packaging is generally a blister-type pack that completely encases the product so that it tends to be bulky and distracts from the appearance of the item within the package. Moreover, such prior blister-pack arrangements generally do not include sufficient structure on the packaging to block inadvertent actuation of the switch that might cause power to drain from the battery.
Moreover, while such packaging might protect against inadvertent actuation, a user can still leave the light source activated after the user is finished using it. For example, a user testing the light source at a store can leave the hat on the shelf with the light source still activated. This undesirably drains the power source so that a subsequent user might not be able to test the light source or a subsequent purchaser has limited power source life.